Geeks Always Win
by heavenlyhost324
Summary: Castiel's family died when he was young. The Lightwoods took him in. Will a relationship form between Cas and Alec? Kind of an AU, I obviously do not own any of this, except for my OC, or I would not be writing fan fiction. (I probably would, I'm just trying to make a point).
1. Prologue

OC Castiel Nightheart x Alec Lightwood

kind of an AU

Castiel Nightheart description: his hair is a deep gray and is long and messy all the time. he has deep deep green eyes but he's almost blind and has to wear glasses. he has a scar on his left cheek from a fight accident when he was young. he wears dress shirts and ties, but casually. he wears a trenchcoat/jacket all the time. he also has earings that Alec thinks are hot.

PROLOGUE

I lived in the Pennsylvania Institute for all my life. I was born there, trained there, and my family lived there. But then it happened. My family went on a hunt to kill demons that were in a nearby forest. They killed them, but were poisoned as they were doing it, and they died. I managed to live alone till I was 16, and then I was kicked out of the institute by the clave. I lived on the streets for a while before they found me. The Lightwoods. I was sitting in the coffee place reading the codex when he saw me. Alec Lightwood. The first time I saw him I thought he was hot. And in case you're wondering, Yes, I'm gay. No one knows. I dont have any family to tell or friends. Anyway, the Lightwoods, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace, took me to the new york institute and I now live there.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is extremely bad, but the idea was good and some of you guys liked it apparently. So, I thought I would continue writing it ENJOY! (:**

CAS'S POV

Alec walked into my room and knocked on the door. "Hey, uh, Cas, Izzy made dinner if you want some." he smiled and and I shivered. I really have a big crush on him. I mean he's hot, funny, a good friend, and he's also gay. But he's dating Magnus Bane, and I'm me so I don't think I have chance at dating him. "Uh, yeah I'll be there in a sec. Just let me finish this page." I said looking at him over my book. He walked over and sat on the end of my bed. "What are you reading?" he asked and I moved so he could sit down. "Umm, I'm just reading the codex again." He smiled and said "you really like to read that, don't you?" I blushed and smiled back. I put it down and sat up. "I just want to be the best of the best." I smirked and he chuckled. We stood up and walked to the dining room.

There sat Isabelle, Jace, and his girlfriend Clary. She's nice, we get along very well. She's the only person that I have ever told I'm gay. She got excited and asked what I think about Alec, and I said I kind of have a big crush on him and she squealed, but then I said about how he's still dating Magus and about how he still thinks I'm straight. She told me it'll all turn out very well in the end. We sat down and I sat across from Clary and next to Alec. Isabelle spoke first, "So Alec, how's Magnus?" as she asked, Alec looked upset. "Oh he's fine, but, umm, I have to tell you guys something." He looked like he was going to cry and I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He looked up and said, "Magnus broke up with me." we all looked at him in shock. They seemed so in love. It was a surprise. "Oh I'm so sorry," Isabelle spoke up, "why did he do it? If he hurt you really bad I swear I will kill him." He looked at her and said "No, no, no im fine, he said that we just need sometime to ourselves and he said that I seem distant, whatever that meant." I looked up and Clary looked at me and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen. I glared at her and she chuckled. We all at dinner and then went on our ways.

I went to the training room and practiced my hand to hand combat. My specialty was really runes and all that, but I had to be good at everything else as well. I was getting caught up in my flips and whatever else, I didn't see anyone walk in. It was Jace who walked in. "Need someone to fight?" he asked and scared the crap out of me. I looked over and he was smiling. "Uh, no thanks, I think I can handle this on my own." I smiled and sat on the bench in the corner. He sat down next to me and looked at me. "I saw Clary look at you and smile when Alec said he and Magnus broke up, is there something you want to tell me?" he smirked and I looked at him surprised. "Like what?" I asked, playing it off. "Like, oh I don't know, do you have a crush on my adopted brother?" I looked at him and then looked down, ashamed of myself. "Well, I kind of have a big crush on him, I'm sorry" he put his arm around my shoulder and smiled. "It's all good man, he's free now, why don't you snatch him while you have the chance?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me? He doesn't like me, that's for sure, and he definitely doesn't know I'm gay. Also he just went through a breakup with someone so I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to date anyone." He smirked and said "I wouldn't be to sure about everything you just said." He winked and walked out. I looked dumbstruck, and watched as he walked out. gathering my things and walking to the showers, I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. _I wouldn't be to sure about everything you just said._


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapters, I'm just going with what I already have written. And if you guys don't like it, feel free to just tell me in the reviews. I really don't mind :)**

ALEC'S POV

I thought about Magnus. I really do miss him. I loved him. I still do, I don't understand why he would want to break up. Maybe it's because of Castiel. I have a crush on him. I mean, who wouldn't? First of all, he's hot. But he's funny,he's shy, he has really good manners, he's kind of nerdy, he's everything someone would look for in a guy. But he's probably not gay. Just as I was deep in thought, Jace walked in. He sat at the end of my bed "hey, I'm sorry about Magnus. Is there anything I can do?" he said. I smiled and shook my head no. "So, are you gonna try and get Cas then?" he raised his eyebrow. He knows I have a big crush on Cas, and he likes to torture me about it. "I would, if I knew he was gay or not, he most likely isn't. I mean he's very attractive, all the girls probably swoon over him." I looked down and felt like I was going to just going to explode. I wasn't going anywhere with my love life. Nothing was working out. Jace spoke then and snapped me back to reality. "Well, I don't want to tell any secrets, but, did you see the way he looks at you? And the way that when you told us about Magnus, he looked kind of happy?" he laughed and stood up, "Just saying, anyway, gotta go, Clary is waiting for me." he walked out and I laid down. _Maybe Cas did have a crush on me_ , I thought.


	4. Chapter 3

I pulled out my new copy of Vampire Knight volume 3. It is my destiny to finish this series and start Noragami. "Oh Kaname-Sama," I smiled as I read, "You're so great." Kaname Kuran is my favorite character so far. "What you reading?" Alec walked in the room in his pajamas and hair a mess. I blushed, he is so hot like this. It looks like he just slept with someone his hair all messed up and his face is kind of red. "It's not the codex, if you should know," i smirked and he sat on my desk chair pulling it closer. Sitting up, I showed him the book and he raised an eyebrow. "You read manga?" he asked. He seemed very surprised. "I also watch Anime, but i like reading manga better, I can't read subtitles fast enough." He laughed. "You're such a nerd, you know that?" I blushed again for like the thousandth time. "What do you want for Breakfast Cas?" Not looking up from my book I replied, "Not hungry." He looked at me quizzically. "You hardly ate at dinner last night, you didn't eat breakfast or lunch, aren't you hungry?" his voice was full of concern. I looked up. "No, I don't like to eat often." I smiled and he pulled the book from my lap. "You say it like it's the most normal thing a person could say, is there something your're not telling me?" I didn't want to tell him my biggest secret of all, but this is Alec we're talking about. When he looks at me I just want to tell him everything I can, like if I don't say it he'll hate me. "Cas?" I looked at him. "When I was kicked out of my Institute because my parents weren't there and I didn't have the right to it, I was out on the streets with very little money," he looked shocked at what I'd just said, "I could afford food, but I wasn't in a great mental state. I was very depressed, and thought I didn't deserve to eat, so I didn't waste my money on something I didn't deserve. I'm still suffering from that depression, so I don't really want to eat. I got used to it. So I just don't get hungry anymore." I tried to smiled but I couldn't. He looked at me in shock. I noticed a tear stream down his face, and went to wipe it off. Instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Don't ever think that. You are worth everything in this world to me. That's all that matters. You deserve everything. We all love you. So much. Some even more than others." We pulled away and I looked at him confused. "What do you mean 'some more than others'?" He didn't realize he said it until I asked. And that was when he leaned in. He kissed me and I gasped. Eventually I started to kiss back and he pulled away. He smirked. "I guess I can see what you mean now." We laughed. _This was gonna be good,_ I thought.

 **Hey everyone! I think I will write a few more chapters and that's it. I want to write new fanfics, which are probably going to be Destiel one shots if you don't mind. ^_^**


End file.
